Devstream 56
Devstream #56 started on July 10, 2015, @ 2 PM EST Devstream Overview recaps the best parts of our bi-weekly Devstreams, giving a breakdown of what's in store for the future of Warframe's development. This week's Devstream was all about members of our Character Art team and what they've worked on in the past, how they approach their work, and what inspirations they draw from in creating Warframe's characters. Because this week was so heavily focused on the work that goes into bringing Warframe to life we highly recommend watching all of Devstream 56 here. There's no real substitute to hearing the passionate members of our team talk about what they love in real-time! Update 17 As we draw closer to Update 17 there's been a lot of discussion over what will be featured, and we thought it would be a good idea to make sure everyone's expectations were set in line with our goals. The following timeline shows what's planned for U17, what we're hoping to get in, and what won't make the cut. Character Artists This week's Devstream is all about our artists! We want to give special thanks to Greg, Mynki, Skyers and Michael Z for spending time giving us all a bit of extra insight on what goes into bringing Warframe's characters to life. We'll do our best to cover some of the major points discussed by the team, but it's highly encouraged that anyone looking to hear more about what goes into their work to view the full Devstream -- especially if you want to see a bit of character modeling done in real time! Character factions We want the Orokin to be a mystery still, but we have an idea of what they would be like. Unofficially, Art Director Mynki imagines they would have been so detached from humanity that they would have removed themselves from physical space. ;Infested Corpus Inspirations Greg_InfestedMoaBody.jpg Greg_InfestedMoaDetailed.jpg *Wanted to show a slow consumption and the direction of Infestation over time. *The Crewman model tells more of a story, showing the Infestation slowly creeping over from one side of the Crewman to the other. *Every character should tell a story when you pause to look at them. Yin/Yang Warframe AnimaConcept.jpg AnimusConcept.jpg We can’t reveal any secrets behind it yet, but development on the new Warframe is coming along fine! It will be making heavy use of cloth physics as we continue to expand our new technology to work on Warframes! Catbrows So far there's only one type of Feral Catbrow, but the odds are high that more variations will appear in the future. Nef Anyo *We always though corpus have to be outlandish. They wear a lot of things that are tacky and awkward but they think it’s opulent. *Or goal made to take it one step up from Alad V. Valkyr Pre-Corpus A live sculpt of Valkyr's pre-Corpus armor was done on stream, showing a bit of what starting the design process looks like. We can't say when it will be ready as quality takes a priority, but we can say… *It’s in the same quality as proto armor. *We want every character to have their own unique skin. *We will always explore unique ways to look at all of our Warframes. General Advice *We’re always looking to experiment and exaggerate our characters, pushing the limits of what’s real and what captures the spirit of a character. *Japanese Science Fiction has a definitive influence on Warframe design, in addition to other cultural references. *Design and concept go hand in hand. Both teams need to work together to create an ideal character, whether average enemy or notable boss. *Many bosses are assembled by multiple artists. *Greg is now Booty Sculpting Associate. Obscure Mystery! A mysterious image was left at the end of the stream for Tenno to interpret. Let the guessing continue! Category:Livestreams